Bill Harper
Bill Harper was raised in North Carolina. He was ten years older than his brother, Milo Harper. When he turned 16 his mother made him get a job, which he did. He ended up graduating, getting a scholarship and working while he went to college. After graduating he found success in the banking industry making over a 100k a year. His mother would constantly call him to help bail out his brother. Eventually his mother passed away and Milo kept living in her trailer. Bill felt that Milo resented his success even though Milo never cared to work for anything. One day his brother would show up to his house asking for help and reluctantly Bill allowed him to stay in his house with him and his wife. When the evacuations began they Bill, his wife and Milo were first evacuated to Wilkes County Airport then bus and choppered to the FEMA Camp at Sanford. They were there for a day before it was overran with infected. Bill and Milo escaped but Bill's wife died during the process. Eventually Bill and Milo came upon Camp Ryder before the camp started being more strict with who they let in. Bill would ultimately lead a scouting party that would encounter Lee and his group at Timber Creek Condominiums. As he scouts returned with Lee he was hesitant about bringing them back to Camp Ryder and wanted to leave without them. It was something about Lee when he spoke to him that he brought them to the Camp but not before he blind folded them. When Lee was being questioned for his suspicion in the Infected attack on the Camp the same night of his arrival Bill was the first one to Volunteer to go with Lee to retrieve his supplies. Bill would leave later that day with Lee to secure some extra fuel for their trip to Lee's secret bunker and head out with him for the trip to get the supplies. On the way to Smithfield on highway 201 they came across a roadblock that was an actual ambush. Lee had left the vehicle further back and headed into the woods. Bill and the other 4 on the trip headed back to the roadblock where 4 people would ambush them using a girl as bait in the road trying to wave them down. Bill and the other men with him were taken out of the truck by the four armed men. Lee posted in the woods on top of a hill would kill the first of the four men. Right after the shot a scuffle ensued that would lead to all the ambushers dying. Bill's first kill was a young man that he fought over a bayonetted SKS. During the struggle for the weapon a wild round was discharged. Bill was able to get the upper hand and killed the young man. After the fight it was discovered that the girl that was used as bate, Rebecca Stilwell, was shot by that wild round in the leg and would die from her wound minutes later. They would scavenge all the weapons and ammunition and found 8 cans of chili which they ate immediately. From that day forward Bill hated chili.